sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Etah Owar
"I win." -Etah, speaking to the General Drakko after besting him in unarmed combat Etah Owar is a legendary Karnasaur soldier who currently serves in the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps. Early Life ﻿ //Secured Temporary SCL0 status; status only applies to information relevent to this topic. Few details are known of Colonel Etah's early life, which took place around 4,500 standard years ago, or four and a half Sauran lifetimes. It is, however, known that he was born on Karnas to a small, poor clan, which were of the Karnasaur House of Food, or farmer's caste. He was born into Clan Owar, a relatively unknown, unimportent clan. Old legends claim the egg he was hatched from was the only survivor of a clutch of five, a very rare occurence. His family's land was eventually bought out from them by the Karnasaur government, which wanted it to be used to erect a library, which is now the Home of Knowledge, the greatest center of information int he Sauren empire, and the Galaxy. With the money awarded them for the land, Etah's clan moved away from Karnas in the hopes of leaving the House of Food, and becoming traders, or members of the House of Commerce. For a long while, thier trading buisness was booming, as the times called for private traders to transport goods from planet to planet for the Sauren government, who offered tax reductions for traders, since they didn't keep any public transportation for goods (nor do they now; the Emperors all have agreed, for the good of Sauren economy, public sector size is to be kept down; with the Sauren GDP at a higher value than any other empire's, and national treasury never risking deficit, it most certainly has worked). With low taxes, moderate expense, and high profit wtih low risk, Clan Owar become very wealthy. That all changed, however, when they began trading into the Karnasaur Core Worlds, planets taken from the Grox and used as firebases and staging grounds for the Core Wars. Though the payoffs even higher and taxes even lower (reductions were greater if trader's traded close to the core), the risk mulitplied exponetionally. Indeed, as they landed on a particulary dangerous world to delver much needed supplies, a Grox attack landed sooner tha expected, surprising the Sauren soldiers and devestating the foothold they managed. Etah made it off world, but only because his parents forced him into thier ship and held off the Grox while the ship auto-prepared for takeoff and autopilot back to Karnas. Etah made it home safe, but his parents werekilled in the attack. They say to this day, Colonel Etah's hatred for the Grox, and anyone like or allying with them, runs deep, into his soul, which, according to Karnasaur beliefs, means his very essence of being is flaming with hatred. However, his love for his parents goes on to this day, as evidenced by several reports of him giving prayer before thier tombs on Karnas. Upon arriving at Karnas, Etah was 550 years old, in his Sauren prime. Hatred for the Grox and a need for vengence coursing through his very being, he applied for the military. Military Service - Pre-Galactic War ﻿ //Accessing... //Error //Cannot access //Information Nonexistant //Existing information Classified: //Security Clearance ﻿0/Above Top Secret //Database Securtity Clearence Level: //Security Clearance 2/Secret //Action Taken: //Working To Obtain Required Clearence To Present Information Military Service - Galactic War The only currently available information on Colonal Etah's Galactic War service is that he volunteered for augmentation in the ELICAN Program. Also, after the completion of the program, he helped establish the HIRIOT Division, a branch of the Karnasaur Department of Special Operations. HIRIOT is an acronym for "HIgh RIsk Operations and Training. His operations during the war are unknown. Military Service - Post-Galactic War //Accessing... //Error //Cannot access //Information Nonexistant //Existing information Classified: //Security Clearance ﻿0/Above Top Secret //Database Securtity Clearence Level: //Security Clearance 2/Secret //Action Taken: //Working To Obtain Required Clearence To Present Information Senatorial Duties At one point, Colonel Etah resigned temporarily﻿ from the military to serve as as Senator for his race in the Galactic Senate. He served several months, however, a Hashaeon attack on the Senate drove him into investigation. Along with fellow Senators Yatug Gat, of the Heglareans, and Ejer Uy, of the Hunre, he felled the Hashaeon attempts to strike at the Senate, and cleaned out a Hashaeon outpost. However, it came at the cost of the lives of his HIRIOT allies. Upon the completion of this mission, Etah decided to resign from the Senate to rejoin the military, claiming that 'The life of a politician is not for me; look around. My term included a Hi-Risk Operation. I obviously can't stay away from it, so why fight it?' Military Service - Post-Senate ﻿ //Accessing... //Error //Cannot access //Information Nonexistant //Existing information Classified: //Security Clearance ﻿0/Above Top Secret //Database Securtity Clearence Level: //Security Clearance 2/Secret //Action Taken: //Working To Obtain Required Clearence To Present Information Recent Life While it is known that Colonel Etah is serving is serving in the GSSOC, several operations are still classified as SCL 0. Until the database can obtain this information, there are three GSSOC Missions that have been declassified to the public: Operation: Intervention/ Mission One Operation: Dragonslayer/ Mission Two﻿ ﻿Operation: Guardian Angel/ Mission Three ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:GSSOC Category:Character